An accelerometer is a device for measuring the total specific external force on a sensor. This is sometimes referred to as the acceleration. A DC-coupled accelerometer sitting still on a table top has zero acceleration but will read the acceleration due to earth's gravity at that location, which is nominally one g. Accelerometers are thus useful in a wide variety of applications, including inertial navigation systems or for measuring acceleration due to gravity (inclination).